


Song #3

by Nagarose453



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Emotional Support, F/F, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mentions of PTSD, Panic Attacks, a touch of smut, and i mean ALL magicats have dicks, glimmer and catra are two cheeks of the same ass, i'm not sure where this is really going, jealous exes, magicats have dicks apparently, mentions of cheating, mentions of night terrors and flashbacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagarose453/pseuds/Nagarose453
Summary: Five years after the war, Catra struggles with scars left by the war, by her own decisions. Glimmer also struggles with the same nightmares that haunt her.A panicked rendezvous and a split second decision leads to a Queen Consort for Bright Moon, and a new chapter in the lives of two souls who didn't realize that the other needed them as badly as they wanted them to.(Post Season Five)~~~~~“What the fuck? Who fucking told you? Oh my gods, what the fuck. I’m sorry Glimmer, I mean you’re beautiful, and I would die for you, but I don’t know if I could do that to you!” Catra seemed to melt into full blown panic, something that Glimmer had learned that Catra was prone to.“Catra. Calm down, nobody told me anything, it was just a question. A bad one to ask, I guess…” Glimmer stood, following after Catra.“Someone had to have narked, was it Adora? Or was it fucking Perfuma? I swear I will drop her therapy sessions if she fucki-” Catra was cut off as the short queen grabbed Catra by the neck, pulling her into a kiss.
Relationships: Adora&OC (She-Ra), Adora/OC (She-Ra), Bow & Lonnie (She-Ra), Bow/Lonnie (She-Ra), Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	1. No One Else Has Ever Loved Me, No One Else Has Ever Tried

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is pure self indulgence...
> 
> Truth be told, I'm not a huge shipper of Catradora like people think I am...
> 
> I'm team Sparkle Kitten.
> 
> Glitra is my crack. 
> 
> Pry it from my cold dead fingers :)

Catra sighed as she flopped down on the mattress. In her opinion it was far too soft as she sank into the plush fabric surrounded by pillows. After a long day, all Catra had wanted was to sleep, upon returning to her room she had immediately stripped down to her bra and boy-shorts before trapping herself in the monstrously soft bed with far too many pillows. The magicat had been living in Bright Moon for a few years, the war had ended five years previously and so had any romantic relationship with Adora. The two had attempted to work things out, however after several brutal therapy sessions with Perfuma had caused the two to realize that their relationship wouldn’t get better given their personalities. Surprisingly, it had been Adora who had brought it up, Catra had been the one who broke down in tears and agreed. (“If it’s going to be a constant competition, constant fighting… I can’t do that to you. I would rather have someone else make you happy than sit here and pretend you and I are the best for one another if we’re always at each other’s throats.” Catra had said through sobs.) Last Catra had checked, the Blonde was currently seeing a shy sorceress from Mysticor. Catra sighed, grunting as she tried to roll over, only to be halted by a pile of pillows. Catra grabbed a large offending pillow and chucked it haphazardly across the room, surprised when a soft “OOMPH” filled the air followed by a familiar light nervous giggle.

“Is that any way to treat your queen?” Catra struggled to sit up, finding Glimmer standing awkwardly off to the side. The first thing that caught Catra’s attention was Glimmer’s posture. She seemed nervous, almost hesitant. Sweat glistened on the young queen’s forehead, strands of pink and purple hair stuck to her face and askew behind her head suggesting she had possibly been jolted awake. She was holding herself as if she were afraid, her pink hazel eyes scanned Catra as if she were trying to decide if she was refraining from running to the taller woman or from her. The second thing that caught the older woman’s attention was Glimmer was in her pajamas, a short lavender babydoll that barely came to mid-thigh, clinging to her curves, showing off her generous cleavage with an impossibly low neckline. She wore a sheer lavender robe that was currently hanging off her shoulders. 

“Sparkles, are you okay?” Catra asked, struggling out of the bed, flopping hard onto the floor before getting to her feet. The young queen burst into tears.

“I didn’t know what else to do. I can’t sleep, it’s been five years, and I-I-I… Glimmer sobbed softly. Catra went to the shorter woman, pulling her into an embrace, wrapping Glimmer’s arms around her shoulders.

“Shhhh… It’s okay, Sparkles. You’re safe. I promise, Prime can’t hurt us anymore.” Catra knew that Glimmer suffered from vivid nightmares, which had increased after her break up with Bow. Unlike Adora and Catra who had had a very private and heartfelt break up, Glimmer and Bow had had a loud, angry, public breakup that had ended in Glimmer furiously leaving the castle ordering for Bow to move out by the time she got back. Bow had moved on quickly, while, like Catra, Glimmer chose to focus on her kingdom and her position. “You are the strongest and most wonderful person I know, believe me, my nightmares have gotten worse, too…” Catra admitted, Glimmer sniffled, burying her face in the crook of Catra’s neck, allowing Catra to pull the queen closer, gently resting her hands on Glimmer’s curvy waist. 

“It wasn’t so bad when I could just cuddle out the fear…” Glimmer admitted quietly making Catra hum in agreement. Catra pulled back, giving Glimmer a soft smile. Gently the magicat reached up a hand, claws carefully retracted, and gently wiped at the tears on the shorter woman’s cheeks.

“Come on, Sparkles, you’re strong, you’re beautiful, you’re stubborn as hell, and if there’s anything I know, you refuse to give in. A few shitty nightmares are no match for you. You’re Queen Glimmer of Bright Moon, Lead General of the Princess Alliance of Etheria, Commander in Chief of the Etherian Council.” Catra allowed herself to trail off, admiring that even with a tearstained face, the queen was breathtaking. “You’ve proven how strong you are, Sparkles, time and time again. You fought so hard for that strength. You can even tell Adora that I think that you’re stronger than even she is. You face your fear head on, you learned from your mistakes…” Catra trailed off as Glimmer sniffled, pulling away just enough to rub her face with the backs of her hands. Catra firmly placed her hands back on Glimmer’s waist.

“I’m sorry… I just… I couldn’t help remember being on Prime’s flag ship. For some reason, it was one of the times you tried to defend me from Prime. When-when…” Glimmer unconsciously touched a hand to Catra’s throat, gently stroking the side of Catra’s neck, smoothing the fur in a fit of nerves. 

“Breathe, Sparkles, he’s not here anymore. He can’t hurt either of us anymore. I would have defended you to my last breath multiple times. I took Prime’s anger that day because I wanted to make sure that you were safe. After what Shadow Weaver put me and Adora through, Prime’s torture was nothing. That was when I made the decision to do that one good thing in my life. I knew then that it would have taken more, and I honestly thought nobody cared. I was ready to give up everything just to make sure you had a future as Queen of Bright Moon.” Catra sighed, her ears folding back as she gave Glimmer a pensive frown, “I didn’t know it was the time of day to reminisce about the past. Look, Sparkles, I would gladly do it all over again. I’ve told you that before.” Catra gently removed her hand from Glimmer’s waist to touch Glimmer’s hand by her neck.

“I know… I just…” Glimmer sighed biting her lower lip. “I always wondered how Adora was lucky enough to have you for so long… I mean, yeah, both of us made mistakes. Both of us wanted to do the right thing, both of us wound up hurting people we loved.” Glimmer frowned before she met Catra’s bi-colored gaze. Glimmer studied the feline woman’s eyes for a moment, Catra had always had a warmth in her gaze when it came to Glimmer. Her respect had been earned during the War when the Queen had shown the Magicat her true power. “Hey, Horde Scum?” Glimmer asked.

“What’s up, Sparkles?” Catra returned as she moved her free hand from Glimmer’s hip to move a lock of half pink, half purple hair from her face.

“Why didn’t you and Adora work out? I mean, you loved her for years, didn’t you?” Glimmer asked. Catra gave a soft frown as she pulled away from Glimmer.

“Once upon a time, yeah… That’s a bit personal, Sparkles. But… Adora and I were still fighting our own demons, we both still are. You know, demons from our time as cadets with the Horde. It just festered into fighting, and arguing, and I couldn’t take it anymore. Adora wanted to keep working through it, but I… I just couldn’t put her through that again. I don’t know if I could put anyone through that. I mean, I don’t have it together by any means, and I’m content with just being friends for now. She’s found happiness in Rhys, and that’s all I could ask for, everyone to be happy, you know.” Catra made her way to the fluffy bed, sitting on the edge, patting the spot beside her. Glimmer joined Catra giving her a soft frown. “What about you and Bow? What started your fight with him, any way?” Catra asked. Glimmer looked away, “Ah-AAh, Princess, Talk to me.” Catra carefully hooked a finger under Glimmer’s chin gently forcing the queen to look at her.

“He kept pestering me that I HAD to marry him, because Etheria expected it. As if I didn’t know that Bow had gotten bored with our relationship and had been seeing Lonnie on the side since six months after the war ended. I tried to justify it. I knew after a while, Bow was just trying to live up to the expectations… In the end, I caught him and Lonnie together, and it spiralled out of control from there. Surprisingly, it hurt more that he was willing to lead my people on that he loved me than it did to find out he really was cheating on me.” Glimmer admitted with a short hollow laugh, “Bow was always a charmer, but it probably pissed him off that he wasn’t able to charm his way into my pants. People don’t think he would have been the type to have an affair, but he was and is very capable. I just hope that he doesn’t hurt Lonnie like that.” Glimmer frowned, looking to Catra in curiosity.

“Wait, you two were together for how long? And you didn’t-” Catra cut herself off to give a high snort of laughter, clearly amused. The curvaceous queen pulled her lavender robe tight around herself, pushing Catra’s hand from her chin. “Hey, I wasn’t laughing at you, I was laughing at the fact that if Bow couldn’t charm his way into your pants, then you might have impossibly high standards. Which, I, personally would have the utmost respect for.” Catra pulled Glimmer in for an awkward side hug. 

“It’s not Like Bow never tried, I just… Didn’t have the energy or the drive to indulge him.” Glimmer shrugged as she cuddled into Catra’s side.

“Hey Sparkles?” Catra inquired looking to Glimmer’s face. The queen had her eyes closed, but the hum of contentment told the Magicat she was far from being asleep.

“What’s up, Horde Scum?” Glimmer returned quietly.

“Why… Haven’t you found yourself a King or Queen yet?” Glimmer sat up, allowing Catra’s arm to fall from her shoulders to her waist. The glittering Queen’s face glowed in shame.

“I… Well, the person I’d love to have beside me… They don’t want that kind of position and responsibility, so… I kind of haven’t asked…” Glimmer looked to her lap, her blush brightening asshe twisted the tie to her robe in her hands. “Hey Horde Scum?” Glimmer asked quietly.

“I’m all ears, Sparkles.” Catra softly returned.

“Why haven’t you… You know… Found someone yourself?” Glimmer’s curiosity surprised the Magicat, making her frown.

“Well, there’s someone I’m interested in… But… She’s so far out of my league it’s insane… Plus nobody would want to deal with the emotional scars and baggage I’ve got. It’s easier to stay single and not bother anybody…” The feline looked away, a hint of sadness was in the Magicat’s voice. 

A silence settled over the two before Glimmer cuddled into Catra’s side again. This time Catra’s tail joined her arm around Glimmer’s waist, her hand gently resting on the queen’s hip. Her tail gently stroking the length of Glimmer’s arm.

“Hey, Catra?” Glimmer asked, resting her head on the Magicat’s shoulder.

“What’s up, Glimmer?” Catra asked, resting her head on Glimmer’s.

“What would you do if I asked you to kiss me?” Glimmer looked up as Catra pulled away, staring at the younger woman, blinking silently. Her heterochromatic eyes seemed to fill with panic. “You don’t have to, obviously, I was just asking.” Glimmer said quickly, pulling away from Catra as well, her voice high with embarrassment. 

“What the fuck? Who fucking told you? Oh my gods, what the fuck. I’m sorry Glimmer, I mean you’re beautiful, and I would die for you, but I don’t know if I could do that to you!” Catra seemed to melt into full blown panic, something that Glimmer had learned that Catra was prone to. Glimmer stared in confusion as Catra managed to stand without having to struggle against the bed, her hands reaching up to tear the hairtie from her hair, running her claws through her hair. 

“Catra. Calm down, nobody told me anything, it was just a question. A bad one to ask, I guess…” Glimmer stood, following after Catra. 

“Someone had to have narked, was it Adora? Or was it fucking Perfuma? I swear I will drop her therapy sessions if she fucki-” Catra was cut off as the short queen grabbed Catra by the neck, pulling her into a kiss. Catra blinked, noting dimly that Glimmer had a faint iridescent hue to her skin that sparkled softly in the dim moonlight pouring in from the window that Catra had forgotten to close. Catra’s ears folded back as she brought her hands up to cup Glimmer’s face, pressing herself into the younger woman, devouring the soft lips crushed to hers. Glimmer attempted to pull back only for Catra to give a possessive growl, her lips briefly parted from Glimmer’s only for her to begin showering the queen’s lips with tender kisses. When the two finally parted, Catra stared at Glimmer. “Fuck, Glimmer… What… What was that all about?” Catra asked as she lowered her hands from Glimmer’s face to her soft hips.

“I had to shut you up somehow… So, what was that melt down all about?” Glimmer asked giving Catra a cocky grin. Catra frowned, biting her lower lip, looking away, “Was it that bad? Gods, I knew I needed practice…” Glimmer muttered.

“What? No! Let me think for a second!” Catra yelped looking to Glimmer’s face, “You distracted me, okay! Gods, who knew Bow was cheating on the best kisser on all of Etheria. That’s… That’s not my point!” Catra caught Glimmer’s grin had gotten bigger, “Will you stop grinning like that? So, I guess Perfuma found out I… Really liked you, and have for years, and confronted me in front of Adora when we were still together. I, of course, had mixed feelings back then… It started a huge argument with Adora, which eventually led to our break up.” Catra paused frowning slightly. “You’re so far out of my league, it’s insane. It wouldn’t be fair of me to ask someone as kind and beautiful, and amazing as you to stoop low enough to… Well, to even give me the time of day romantically, really. You’re an amazing friend… And we’ve been through hell together… You’re probably the only one who could kick my ass and look amazing doing it.” Catra gave Glimmer a frown. 

“Really?” Glimmer asked softly.

“Yeah… I mean you probably don’t feel the same, especially since I was the reason… you know… Your mom…” Catra trailed off uncomfortably, attempting to pull back, only for Glimmer to pull the older woman close again.

“Adora told me about what had really happened, it took a few years, but she eventually told me. Yeah, you made some questionable decisions, but so did I, really. Mom would have died of shame if she knew what I pulled toward the end of the war. She would have KILLED me for what I did to Scorpia, Adora, Mermista, Bow, and everyone else. I was the one who forced Light Hope to bring Etheria out of Despondos, and I was the one who put us in danger by activating the Heart and giving Prime our location. You had been manipulated and used, turned against everyone else. I thought I was doing the right thing. In the end, you saved my life, you defended me without hesitation… You gave me a reason to fight Prime, even though I didn’t quite realize it.” Glimmer frowned to the floor as Catra opened her mouth to say something. It was then a loud knock sounded at the door. The magicat rolled her eyes, pulling away from Glimmer’s warmth, to answer the door.

Behind the door stood a rather frazzled looking Adora, Catra gave the Blonde a rather exasperated sigh.

“Can I help you?” Catra asked, her annoyance at being interrupted clearly written on her face. 

“Glimmer is missing, the guards said they heard her scream and she must have teleported before they could see if she was okay…” Adora blurted out. Catra gave a growl of annoyance, throwing the door open to reveal Glimmer standing motionless while staring at Adora in surprise.

“Sparkles isn’t missing, stupid. She got fucking scared. She has vivid reoccuring nightmares like I do, if you and Bow had paid attention, you’d know that. She got disoriented and thought she was back on Prime’s flagship. She panicked and teleported from what I gathered. She wound up in here, and I’ve been trying to calm her down for the last hour.” Catra grumbled folding her arms over her chest. Catra’s ears flicked as she caught the sound of Glimmer’s breathing picking up in obvious panic. Catra turned in time to see Glimmer’s eyes widen in fear. “Glimmer, it’s okay. It’s just Adora… Sparkles, listen to me, you’re safe.” Catra approached Glimmer slowly, hands slightly raised in a gesture of surrender.

“I’m sorry… I just… I…” Glimmer began to hyperventilate, Catra grabbed her by the arm with a yelp as Glimmer teleported them both from the room. When they reappeared they reappeared in Glimmer’s quarters, both of them kneeling on the floor. The curvy queen stared at Catra with an expression of hurt as Catra released her arm.

“Easy, I’ve got you. I’m not letting go, plus, we’re not done talking.” Catra said gently.

“But… Adora…” Glimmer muttered, Catra gave a soft smile as she took Glimmer’s hands in hers.

“She was looking for you because of the guards, I wasn’t about to let her take my moment with you. I was actually about to slam the door in her face and tell her to get lost, to be honest. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that you were startled because of her being there, but with as dim as Adora is it was easy to play off that you were still panicked over your nightmare… So, what I got from your little rant, Glimmer, is that you’ve at least considered asking me to be your partner?” Catra asked softly. Glimmer flushed brightly.

“It’s like I said, I know you wouldn’t want the position of Queen Consort or even the responsibility of a kingdom… I entertained the thought once or twice, but… I know it’s not what you want…” Glimmer admitted. Catra looked down to her hands gently cradling Glimmer’s. 

“It’s not that I don’t want it, Glimmer… It’s that I don’t deserve it. I mean, I’m Horde Scum. I’m the reason your mom is gone… I… I messed things up for you. To even think of being with you is… Unacceptable…” Catra’s ears folded back as Glimmer took a hand from hers and gently reached up to caress the cream fur on Catra’s cheek. 

“That’s not true. I said before we both made questionable decisions. I… Guess we’re at an impasse, aren’t we?” The older woman sighed at Glimmer’s words.

“What do you want, Glimmer? Answer me honestly. If you can’t decide, then we can drop the subject. If you know what you want… Maybe we can work with it. I mean… There’s something there, I know I felt something in that kiss that I never felt before, even with Adora.” The feline nuzzled into Glimmer’s hand, a soft purr filling the silence. Glimmer licked at her lips before she let out a sigh.

“I know this is going to sound stupid, but… I want a Queen, not a King. I want a woman beside me who is strong, brave, loyal, and is as kind as she is firm. I want a woman who isn’t afraid to face her mistakes or mine, a woman who makes me feel wanted, loved, and important. Someone to support me and rule as my equal with my support as well. I want someone who can put me in my place when my own cockiness gets the better of me, someone who isn’t afraid to give back what I dish out.” Glimmer let out a short scoff of embarrassment. “It’s everything I found in you, everything I didn’t know I needed until recently. I don’t want to waste time with courting, I know what I want, and I know that you’re the one I want. You’re beautiful, you’re a snot, and… Well… I love that about you. You’re the only one who has ever stood up to my cockiness. During the war, you took my insults and baiting with humor and you took me down a few pegs when I needed it most. You also supported me and gave me reasons to fight when I thought Prime had us where he wanted us… You saved my life. You defended me. Adora never did that, Bow never did that… Only you.” Glimmer removed her hand from Catra’s cheek. 

“You just want to elope, just like that? Your Aunt would have a fit.” Catra gave a playful grin. Glimmer scowled. “I did what I had to in order to survive among the Horde, and on Prime’s ship. When you begged me to do that ONE good thing in my life, I figured I was beyond redemption, I was beyond help. You gave me a reason to want to be better, even if it took me a few years to figure it out.” Catra’s words made Glimmer’s frown deepen.

“I told you it was stupid.” Glimmer grumbled before she pulled her other hand from Catra’s and stood. Catra gracefully stood as Glimmer turned from her.

“Did I say it was stupid, Glimmer? To be honest, it sounds like fun. The Alliance would freak out, too. Does that mean I would get to boss the Alliance around as well?” Catra asked going to Glimmer, gently taking hold of her hips and planting a kiss on Glimmer’s bare shoulder as her sheer robe had slipped once again. Glimmer gave a squeak of surprise. 

“Well, Queen Consort would give you almost the same rights as me here in Bright Moon, I know that much… Are you saying you want to, or are you just making fun of me?” The young queen’s tone was defensive before Catra turned Glimmer around, diving in for a kiss, a moan of contentment escaping the magicat as she pulled the younger woman close by the waist. The older woman nibbled at Glimmer’s lip, silently begging for entrance. A short gasp from Glimmer was all the invitation that Catra needed. Glimmer whimpered softly as her hands found themselves tangled in Catra’s wild hair. Catra lazily swirled her tongue with Glimmer’s, savoring the taste of the shorter woman’s mouth. Jokingly she would probably tell Glimmer that even her kiss tasted like glitter, but in reality she tasted sweet like sugar with a hint of spice. Glimmer on the other hand would swear that Catra’s kiss tasted like bad decisions (whatever that was supposed to mean), when really it tasted like a warm sweet cake with a bitter hint like the richest of black coffee. When the two finally parted a grin crossed the older woman’s face.

“Wow… Damn, Sparkles…” Catra mused as she met Glimmer’s pink hazel gaze with her own blue and gold. Glimmer looked away, a bright blush crossing her face.

“I should have known that you were just teasing me… Gods, I’m so stupid. I know you don't want the responsibility or the position. It was stupid of me to even think that you would consider it.” Glimmer mumbled, her voice choked as if she were holding back tears.

“I never said I didn’t, Glimmer.” Catra gently hooked a finger under Glimmer’s chin, making her look at the Magicat. Catra moved her mouth to the queen’s, hovering dangerously close. “You felt that when we kissed, didn’t you? Did that FEEL like I was teasing you? Did it feel like I didn’t want you? You, my Queen, are as infuriating as you are beautiful, brave as you are intelligent. You, Queen Glimmer of Bright Moon, are the most wonderful thing to ever happen to me. You showed me love, kindness, and even that I was worthy of forgiveness when I couldn’t forgive myself…” Catra gently pressed a soft brief kiss to her queen’s lips. “If, in the event, you’re dead set, this is without a doubt what you want. Then, I want to. I’m tired of feeling worthless, I’m tired of feeling unloved. You make me happy, even with our sarcastic banter. Queen Glimmer of Bright Moon, may I have the honor of becoming your wife, your partner, your Queen?” The question startled Glimmer, making her blink at Catra in surprise.

“You’re… Serious? You… Want to? You’ll do it?” The shorter woman’s tone was full of disbelief as she took Catra’s hands and held them in hers between them. “If it’s okay, we can have a private ceremony with a big party later. Gods, everyone is going to be so mad if we just elope over night… Maybe we should wait?” Glimmer asked making Catra roll her eyes.

“Don’t think about the others. Look, I wanted you for years. If this is my chance, I’m going to take it. Magicats mate for life, Glimmer, and I’ve never felt the same connection to anyone but you. You piss me off, you make me laugh, you actually listen to me.” Catra hesitated, “I… I love you. Your smart mouth, your generous heart, your intelligence, your beauty, all of you. Gods I sound so fucking stupid.” The taller woman looked to her hands being cradled so gently. 

“You’re afraid to hurt me or yourself. After everything that happened over the years, the Best Friend Squad kind of falling apart, I can see it. I was too naive to take a chance sooner. I assumed you didn’t feel the same. I… I fell in love with you when we had our little talks when I was being held prisoner. I realized that you weren’t a bad person, and that you were trying to make the best of things. I was blind that… I loved you, and that I wanted you. I pushed those feelings aside because I didn’t know what you wanted. I love you, Catra, and if you’re willing I want to make you mine. For good. So, I guess my answer is yes. No, I know my answer is yes.” Glimmer gave Catra a smile, the feline woman’s ears pitched forward in glee. The shorter woman dove in for a kiss, the taller woman meeting her half way. Catra released Glimmer’s hands to grab her by the waist, pulling her flush against her chest. The two traded short, soft kisses, both of them giggling softly before pulling back, staring at one another. “Tonight. I’m not waiting. By morning, I want all of Bright Moon to know that you are my queen, and that I love you.” Glimmer flushed, dangling her arms over the Magicat’s shoulders. Catra gave a hum as she nuzzled her nose against Glimmer’s.

“Whatever you want, Sparkles. But you really wanna be bonded wearing our pjs?” Catra mused. Glimmer pulled away with a squeak making Catra giggle at her embarrassment. 

“Oh, shit, I should take you back to your room to get something suitable to wear!” Glimmer yelped. Catra shook her head.

“Don’t worry about it, Glimmer… I’m sure I can find something in your closet, I’m assuming you have something other than Purple in your inventory.” Catra grinned, “Also, this is going to sound stupid, but how do you feel about kids?” Catra casually added the question as she went to the wardrobe on the far side of the room, beginning to look through the pastel colored clothing. Glimmer joined the Magicat, gently placing her hands on Catra’s hips, noting slightly that Catra stiffened for a moment.

“I would love to start a family with you as soon as you want one. Whether you would want to have a biological family or one that’s adopted. Either way is fine with me, why do you ask?” Glimmer asked as she noted that Catra had stopped shuffling through Glimmer’s clothing. “Catra?” Glimmer asked.

“The Horde took me from my people… I was maybe three but I still remember my mother telling me to hide. She lied to the soldiers, they killed her and my father before they found me. For some reason they didn’t kill me. I was brought to the Horde where I was given to Shadow Weaver as another ward. When I got older, the younger cadets of the Horde loved me, I was good with them, the only thing that Shadow Weaver ever told me I was good at. After the war, working with the Orphans, and the kids here in Bright Moon made me realize that I wanted a family. One of the things Adora and I fought about was having a family. She didn’t want the hassle of raising a kit.” Catra hesitated with a frown. Glimmer hummed before she kissed Catra’s bare shoulder.

“Having a family is hard work, but if you want to, we can start trying whenever you want. If it means something to you, then I want to make you as happy as you make me.” Catra grinned as Glimmer rested her chin on the taller woman’s shoulder. Catra began to go through the clothes again, this time a soft pink dress caught her attention. It was strapless, and seemed form fitting. “Oh, that would look good on you, I can magically alter it if you want.” Glimmer pulled away as Catra looked at the dress. She frowned, taking it from the hanger. Glimmer moved to a wardrobe on the far side of the room, giving Catra the space she needed to peel off her bra, throw it aside before struggling into the dress. The magicat wasn’t used to dresses, or gowns, even skirts were a four letter word for the older woman. Glimmer giggled before Catra had the dress removed from her grasp. Catra yelped covering her chest instinctively while Glimmer looked over the dress, undoing the tiny hook and eye closures on the back. Once she had the last closure undone, she held out the dress for Catra.

“I always hated this dress. Mom wanted me to wear it at Princess Prom, I had Aunt Casta shrink it so I wouldn’t have to wear it.” Glimmer giggled lightly as she helped Catra pull the dress up and into place before Catra turned for Glimmer to do up the closures in back, pulling her hair over her shoulder as to not be in the shorter woman’s way.

“But you’ve got the curves for it, I don’t…” Catra mumbled softly. “Magicats are pretty physically androginous. I mean males and females both have dicks, but only females can actually have kits and only males can naturally cause a pregnancy. We’re such a weird species.” Catra made a waving motion with her hand as if to dismiss the thought. Glimmer gave a thoughtful noise of agreement. 

“The good news is that it fits you perfectly. The better news is that you look great to me… Amazing, actually. Who knew I could get Horde Scum into a dress… Me-Ow~” Glimmer giggled in Catra’s ear causing her to turn, a furious blush on her cheeks. Her embarrassment was forgotten when she saw that Glimmer had changed into a formfitting black gown that flowed gracefully over her curves, the sweetheart neckline accentuating the queen’s glorious bust.

“Wow, Glimmer…” Came the breathy retort as Catra could do nothing but stare. Glimmer giggled sheepishly. 

“We should go see Talia before the others find us and try to stop us.” Glimmer gave the older woman a soft smile. She held out a hand, offering it to Catra. The magicat took her Queen’s hand before she was pulled into her lover’s chest, and with a soft kiss, they were teleported from the room. When the two reappeared, they were in an empty hall, outside a room that Catra recognized as the Bright Moon Officiant’s office. Glimmer knocked on the door before she received a quiet call for her to enter. Glimmer quickly opened the door, dragging a surprised Catra with her before closing the door behind her quickly.

“Good evening, your majesty, what can I do for you?” A soft voice asked from a desk that was piled high with books. 

“Talia, can you do a bonding ceremony?” Glimmer asked quickly as she released Catra, biting her lower lip.

“Ohhhh~ You finally decided to elope? Let’s see who the lucky person is!” From behind the mountain of books bounced a small magicat woman with bright blonde hair, large round glasses teetered dangerously on the tip of her nose. “Lady Catra! Oh! A wonderful choice, Queen Glimmer, though I am obliged to tell you, that unlike other etherians, Magicats mate for life, so if you want me to perform the bonding ceremony, know that I wouldn’t be able to undo it.” Talia giggled, bouncing over to a cabinet that held varying colors of rope. “Let’s see… For the two of you, can I recommend yellow, silver, pink, and… Red? That would create a strong bond I think…” Talia pushed her glasses up to the bridge of her nose.

“Sure? What’s she talking about, Sparkles?” Catra asked as she frowned at the smaller woman.

“Oh! The combination of colors represents different aspects to bind us together. I forgot that you haven’t really studied different forms of sorcery.” Glimmer gave Catra a soft smile. Catra slowly approached the Queen before Talia let out a loud exclamation of excitement. 

“FOUND IT! Now, keep in mind, although you’ll be tied together, until your official ceremony you won’t feel the full effects of the bond. OH! Queen Glimmer! You’re not wearing a ring! Neither are you! Gods, you should have remembered, your majesty!” The small Magicat sighed before going to her desk, pulling out a box. She handed the box to Glimmer who made a face before motioning Catra over. Curiously, Catra looked over Glimmer’s shoulder, finding the box contained several rings of varying design. 

“Although it’s not a Magicat custom, bonding rings are a Bright Moon custom that makes the wearer unavailable to anyone else. Should a partner be caught being unfaithful, then… Well, I’m sure I don’t need to lecture my Queen on what the law is.” Talia giggled. Glimmer looked over her shoulder with a bright smile.

“Oh, Catra and I don’t have to worry about that. Our decision is quite firm. So, see one you like, Horde Scum?” Glimmer asked. Catra cuddled into the Queen’s back, her arms wrapping around Glimmer’s waist, resting her chin on the shorter woman’s shoulder.

“Would you wear that one?” Catra asked pointing with her tail to one with a gold band, a bright, round cut, dark purple amethyst with two pink heart shaped diamonds on either side.

“Oh, that’s pretty, yeah. I’ll take this one, you want this one?” Glimmer picked up a silver band with a simple rounded jade stone with several green diamonds surrounding it in a green flower like shape. Catra nodded into Glimmer’s shoulder. “You okay, Catra?” Glimmer asked as she could feel Catra’s heart was practically trying to beat its way out of the Magicat’s chest. She handed the box back to Talia, careful to keep the two rings they had picked.

“Are you sure this is what you want, Sparkles? I mean, there’s so many people out there who would love to be your king or queen…” Catra practically whispered. Glimmer turned, careful to keep Catra’s arms around her.

“Yes, I already told you. I’m not letting you go. I waited years to tell you how I felt. When I teleported to you for support after my nightmare, you gave me comfort with understanding without pressing me or even needing to ask what was wrong. You’ve always been my safe place when I needed to rant, rave, or even just fight out my feelings. Catra, I want you to be my Queen, my wife, the one I share my life with. I’m not going to accept a no now, you’re stuck with me, I promise you that much.” Glimmer gave Catra a kiss on the nose making Catra give Glimmer a small smile. “Bow and Adora never understood what you and I went through. They left so that we could have one another. You gave me a reason to act on impulse, and I’m not going to hurt you the way we were both hurt before.” Glimmer released Catra and gently took her hands, careful to not drop the rings. “I’m ready whenever you are, Horde Scum.” 

“If you think I’m backing down after that pretty little speech, you’ve got me wrong, Sparkles. Talia, wanna do the honors?” Catra looked to the short magicat who squealed, the braided rope of silver, red, pink and yellow draped over her shoulders.

“Perfect! The ring you want, have your partner put it on your right ring finger.” Talia instructed as Glimmer gave the ring for herself to Catra before catching Catra’s right hand, gently sliding the ring she had picked for Catra onto the Magicat’s right hand. Catra gave a soft giggle of excitement as she took Glimmer’s right hand and gently placed the ring she had picked for Glimmer on the queen’s right ring finger. When she was finished, Catra captured Glimmer’s right hand in her own right, holding their clasped hands between them. “Perfect. In normal circumstances, this would be more of an engagement bond, but it will give you a taste of the actual bond when your official ceremony is performed. Lady Catra, being bound to Queen Glimmer will grant you the authority to rule Bright Moon as Queen Glimmer’s equal. With limitations, you will be able to use some of her abilities as she will be able to use some of yours. Do you consent to be bound to Queen Glimmer of Bright Moon, Lady Catra?” Talia asked.

“I do.” Catra said simply.

“Great! Queen Glimmer, being bound to Lady Catra will grant her the same rights and privileges you hold making her the Queen Consort of Bright Moon. Your bond will grant you both physical and emotional power over one another, you will become both your weakness and strength. Do you, Queen Glimmer of Bright Moon, consent to be bound to Lady Catra?” Talia questioned.

“I do.” Glimmer grinned as Talia looped the rope around their joined hands. The small Magicat began to wrap the rope artistically around their joined hands, tying knots as she spoke.

“The bond between a pair is only as strong as the two entering the bond. With your consent, Lady Catra will take the role of Queen Consort, becoming Queen Catra, the Queen Consort of Bright Moon. Queen Glimmer will become your mate, partner, and wife. Lady Catra will become your mate, partner, and wife. The two of you shall rule beside one another, ruling as one force. The two of you shall be exclusive to only members of your bond. The hardships you faced before, and the hardships you face in the future will be faced as one. To be bound to one another is to share your pain, sorrow, happiness, and success. If either of you have reasons on why this bond should not be completed, speak now.” Talia paused before she tied a final intricate knot. Once the knot was finished, a soft yellow and pink glow emitted from their joined hands. Once it faded, Talia smiled, gently pulling their hands from the nest created by the rope. “I will keep an eye on this for now. I have a feeling the two of you are needed elsewhere.” Talia gave a wink as Glimmer took a giddily dumbfounded Catra by the hand, pulled her into an embrace and teleported them without a word. When they reappeared, the two were back in Glimmer’s room. 

“Oh my gods, we did it! We actually DID it!” Catra hooted before catching Glimmer in a short kiss. When she pulled away she noticed the soft look Glimmer was giving her. “What? What’s that look for?” Catra’s voice dropped to a squeak of panic.

“Just admiring my beautiful wife. My strong, amazing, beautiful wife. Gods, if this is a dream, I don’t want to wake up. This is everything I’ve ever wanted. And I want to be everything you’ve always wanted.” Glimmer looked Catra over, biting her lower lip. “I mean, compared to Adora, I’m a downgrade really…” Glimmer’s tone became insecure, it was obvious she had started doubting herself.

“Glimmer, that’s not true. You’re already everything I wanted. You understand. You’ve showed me a love and kindness that even Adora wasn’t able to show me. Please, it’s not a competition. You blew her out of the water several times over. So you’re not a tall, buff, demi-godess with long flowing hair. Big deal. You have the softest lips, you taste like glitter and happiness, your embrace feels like home, you have a figure to die for, and every inch of it is mine.” Catra gave Glimmer a soft look, “I’ve wanted you for years, Glimmer, and now that you’re mine. I’m going to prove just how wonderful you are and you know something, The only losers in this situation are Bow and Adora for giving up when they could have had the world.” Catra captured Glimmer’s lips in a passionate kiss, her hands traveling from Glimmer’s waist to rest on her perfectly round ass. She gave an experimental squeeze making Glimmer squeak against her lips. Catra pressed herself closer to the queen, their kiss becoming open mouthed sloppy heated kisses until Catra kissed from Glimmer’s lips down her jaw.

“Catra…” Glimmer gasped, her hands moving to the Magicat’s shoulders as tongue, teeth and lips claimed as much of Glimmer’s neck as she could. “Oh gods, Catra.” Glimmer’s tone became needy, desire dripping from each word. With a deft precision, Catra slowly undid the closure to Glimmer’s dress before allowing it to fall from Glimmer’s body. Glimmer retracted her hands, catching the fabric with a squeak as she attempted to cover herself as Catra chuckled against her wife’s throat. 

“Don’t be bashful, Glimmer. I’ve waited a long ass time for this. I want you to tell me if you’re uncomfortable or if you don’t like something. Obviously, I have a bit more experience than you do. And I promise you’re going to love every second of this. Do you trust me, Sparkles?” Catra asked as she gently pulled away, a hand leaving Glimmer’s rear to gently caress her cheek.

“Of course I do. I just… Other than kissing, I never really thought about… You know… Sex.” Glimmer admitted, her cheeks glowing pink. Catra gave a soft smug grin.

“Well, Help me out of this stupid dress, and I’ll make sure you have the time of your damn life.” Catra turned offering her back to the sparkling queen. With a trembling hand, Glimmer released her feline wife from her dress, allowing it to fall to the floor. When Catra turned around, wearing nothing but her underpants, Glimmer could do nothing to stop herself from staring. Catra was slender, mildly toned, her body covered in soft fur. “You got something to say, Sparkles?” Catra’s grin got more cocky as she crossed her arms under her small breasts, lifting them just enough to catch Glimmer’s attention.

“Oh gods… You’re so beautiful. Fuck, Catra… Gods, to think that you’re _MINE_.” Glimmer breathed slowly. Catra stepped out of the circle of the downed dress, going to Glimmer and gently taking her hands.

“And you’re mine as well, Glimmer. I want this to be the most amazing thing you ever experience.” Catra held Glimmer’s hands gently against Glimmer’s chest, pressing closer until she met Glimmer with a sloppy open mouthed kiss, groaning with need. Glimmer pulled away, still flushing brightly.

“Catra… Would you want a kid right away?” Glimmer asked, a soft squeak to her words. Catra chuckled kissing Glimmer’s neck.

“Yeah, but magically induced Pregnancy is a bit tricky. Which ever of us opts to get pregnant would show symptoms like morning sickness and even severe mood swings as soon as morning comes around. It only lasts for six months, and the risks are far higher than a natural pregnancy. If you wanted me to, I would gladly carry a kit for us.” Catra said slowly.

“Catra, I want to have a baby, with you. Please?” Glimmer pleaded, “I want to carry a baby, and I want us to start our family now. Please, Catra?” Catra rolled her eyes.

“Fine, on the condition that you don’t complain. It’s about a fifty-fifty chance. The conception spell also works kind of like an aphrodisiac. The most common side effect is nausea within the first twelve to forty eight hours. I’m warning you right now, from the three people I’ve known it to work for it’s miserable. But the end result is totally worth it.” Catra gave Glimmer a frown. “Are you sure that you want to dive into this so soon? I mean we can wait.” Catra sighed.

“Please, Catra. Come on, you said it’s a half and half chance. Please?” Glimmer begged.Catra sighed before she traced a symbol in the air, muttering softly to herself. The sigil glowed in the air for a moment before it floated down to Glimmer’s middle, melding into her middle before fading. “You… know sorcery?” Glimmer asked. Catra gave a giggle.

“Magicat magic, it’s very similar to regular Sorcery, but all together very different.” Catra grinned as Glimmer blinked, “Ohhhh, it’s got that aphrodisiac effect already? I thought it would take a little longer for you, Sparkles, but by all means.” Catra barely got the teasing out before Glimmer released her dress and pulled Catra in for a kiss. Unlike the timid kisses Glimmer had initiated before, her kisses were now pure fire. Catra gasped as the queen’s lips left hers and gently showered her neck and jaw with kisses. Catra gritted her teeth, attempting to stifle a moan as Glimmer guided Catra’s hands to her breasts in a silent plea for Catra to touch her. The magicat needed no prompting as she gave Glimmer’s chest a firm squeeze, earning a hiss of delight from the shorter woman. “You’re impatient, my queen.” Catra giggled against Glimmer’s lips.

“So what?” Came the heated challenge from the glittering queen. 

“You need to be patient, baby.” Catra responded before pulling away, twirling just out of reach before she went to Glimmer’s bed, crawling onto it with her tail giving Glimmer a “Come” gesture.


	2. Take My Breath Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Princess Alliance finds out about Glimmer and Catra... Both Bow and Adora are just a bit jealous.
> 
> Glimmer gives the Alliance a piece of her mind, and Catra has a melt down.
> 
> ~~~~~
> 
> “We both understood that not everyone would agree with our choices. However, may I REMIND all of you. She wasn’t the only one who made mistakes during the war. My recklessness almost got us killed more times than I can count. I was the one who forced Scorpia to return to the Fright Zone and bond with the Black Garnet against her better judgement, it was my hubris and negligence that caused the fall of Salineas. You want to talk fuck ups, Adora? I basically gave Etheria to Prime on a silver platter. I turned YOU into a weapon. I nearly killed everyone in this damn room on the mere suggestion. If you can forgive me for being the universe’s biggest asshole, you can forgive Catra for the shit that happened with the Portal. My mother gave her life to make sure that ALL of us had a future, not just me, not just you, not just the Alliance, ALL of us. If you want to act like a self righteous priss, I can and WILL ban you from the Alliance.” Glimmer’s nostrils flared in anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter hurt...
> 
> But it's true.
> 
> Season Three Catra and Season Four Glimmer are, as posted by a very infamous tweet on twitter: "Two cheeks of the same ass".
> 
> Again, Glimmer makes a HUGE point.

The next morning, Glimmer woke to a sea of brunette hair in her face, a light squeaky snore told her that she was cuddled into Catra’s side, her face in the crook of the Magicat’s neck. Slightly disoriented, Glimmer barely noted the frantic pounding on the door to her room. Glimmer sat up.

“What!” Glimmer called out before Adora’s voice answered.

“You okay in there? We have a meeting in twenty minutes! Normally you’re up before Catra and Catra isn’t in her room!” Adora’s voice called through the door. Quietly, Glimmer teleported to Catra’s room, absently grabbed some clothes before silently teleporting back. 

“I’ll be ready in ten, now go away!” Glimmer giggled before she went to Catra’s side of the bed and bent down to kiss her wife. Catra gave a sleepy hum, when Glimmer pulled back she smiled sweetly. “We’re late, Horde Scum.” She said quietly. Catra yelped, rolled out of bed and landed with a loud curse.

“Fuck, trust me to be the queen of forgetting shit. Oh god, Sparkles can you teleport me to get some clothes?” Catra asked getting to her feet. The two had put their normal night attire back on after they had spent several hours making love. 

“I got some for you, but…” Glimmer held up what she had thought was a shirt but turned out to be a dress.

“That’ll work.” Catra said giving Glimmer a kiss on the cheek. It was a burgundy dress, the skirt came down to Catra’s knees. The dress bodice was fitted with off the shoulder sleeves. The sleeves themselves were fitted and came to the crook of Catra’s elbow, the circle skirt hung loosely to Catra’s knees, giving the Magicat a more feminine figure. 

“It’s so plain… Hold on I got something.” Glimmer teleported from the room, coming back a few moments later with a white capelet, a gold pauldron, a tiara similar to her own, a pair of gold bracers, and a gold necklace. Catra actually enthusiastically donned all of the accessories, draping the capelet over her right shoulder, pinning it in place with the pauldron. Catra looked to the tiara in her hands, before she gave Glimmer a look. 

“Uh… am… am I even allowed to wear a crown yet?” Catra asked almost innocently. Glimmer smiled, taking the tiara from Catra and placing it on her head.

“As my Queen, I refuse to have you look anything but your best. I found some gold heels… I know you don’t like heels, but…” Glimmer trailed off as Catra pulled on the shoes without a complaint. She then reached up, and began to braid her hair. Once it was in a loose wavy braid, Glimmer let out a whistle, handing her a hair tie. “Wow… Catra, you look amazing.” Glimmer’s tone was filled with awe.

“And you’re still in your bed clothes. Change your clothes before I make you.” Catra giggled. In a flash Glimmer changed into a sleeveless lavender floor length dress with a simple cloak-like cape. She also wore a pair of gold pumps, once dressed, Glimmer grabbed Catra by the waist, pulling her into a kiss before teleporting the both of them. When they reappeared the two broke apart giggling before Catra seemed to realize they were in the War Room, the entire Princess Alliance was shooting the pair skeptical looks. Catra gave a sheepish cough before she went to take the seat between Mermista and Perfuma, like she always had; but Glimmer rolled her eyes and stopped her with a gentle hand on her wrist.

“Wrong seat, Horde Scum.” Glimmer giggled with a motion to the throne next to the one where she normally sat. 

“Right, I knew that, Sparkles.” Catra deftly pulled her wrist from Glimmer’s grasp, taking Glimmer’s hand, bringing her right hand to her lips, giving her knuckles a kiss with a wink. Glimmer gave a laugh as Catra took the indicated seat. Glimmer took her normal seat, leaning to Catra to kiss her cheek, taking her hand. 

“Okay, I’m sure this has NOTHING to do with the meeting but, are you two okay? Like, what’s with the kissing and stuff.” Adora asked as she stood from her seat, looking to Glimmer with a skeptical look.

“Oh, am I not supposed to kiss my wife, Adora? I mean if it bugs you, I can kick you out.” Glimmer grinned. Adora stared in shock.

“Now, now, Sparkles. Be nice. It’s not like we had the chance to say anything. Anyway, sit down, Adora. Glimmer, are you okay, dearest?” Catra noticed Glimmer had paled. Rather than answering, Glimmer teleported making Catra wince. “Well, that’s awesome, I wonder if I have the authority to reschedule this stupid meeting…” Catra mused.

“Agh, can someone tell us what’s going on?” Mermista grumbled.

“Oh, well…” Catra trailed off as Glimmer reappeared in her seat, “Can I reschedule this meeting, is that something I’m allowed to do? It’s not really that important… and I told you this was a side effect…” Catra frowned worriedly at Glimmer who seemed to perk up.

“Side effect? You mean it worked? Is that what you meant when you said I’d know in the morning?!” Glimmer asked excitedly as she seemed to be ignoring the Alliance still shooting the pair confused looks. Catra gave Glimmer a look.

“Gods, woman, I love you but now we have an awkward explanation to hand out. To answer Mermista’s question, Glimmer and I sort of had a bonding ceremony performed last night. Nobody ever accused us both of having any type of self control, and well, I forget which one of us actually suggested it, but we decided that enough was enough.” Catra smiled at Glimmer who dove in for a kiss making Catra giggle girlishly. Catra pulled back tapping Glimmer on the nose. “Explanation, Sparkles.” Catra grinned.

“Right! Explanation. We eloped, that’s all there is to it. That sum it up, Horde Scum?” Catra rolled her eyes at her wife.

“Pretty much. The both of us don’t have any impulse control, so, we decided drastic measures were necessary. So, surprise, I guess.” Catra grinned. Surprisingly Bow rose from his seat, grabbed Glimmer by the wrist, pulling her to her feet, before Catra stood. “Kindly remove your hand from my wife, Bow. You have two seconds.” Catra’s voice held the hint of a warning. Bow seemed to ignore Catra’s warning. 

“Glimmer, you can’t be serious. After everything Catra did to you, what she did to Angella.” Bow snapped making Catra growl in anger. Glimmer sighed, pinching the back of Bow’s hand, causing him to release her wrist. 

“Calm down, Catra. Bow, I understand where you're coming from, but let me remind you of something. It was Catra who saved my life multiple times during the War. It was Catra, not you or anyone else who laid her life on the line desperately attempting to get me back to Etheria. If you’re going to fault her for the mistakes she made, you might as well fault me for mine. Now. Stop being immature, sit down an-“ Glimmer paled again before teleporting from the room again. Catra sighed, folding her hands in front of her as if resisting the urge to hit the man.

“Well, hitting you is obviously out of the question. Let me be clear about this, to all of you. Princess or no Princess, if any of you lay a hand on MY wife, I will not hesitate to knock you down. Glimmer and I made our choice, and it’s not exactly reversible. If there’s anything late night insomnia talks with Glimmer have told me, Bow, is that I know all about what YOU did to Glimmer, and quite frankly, it’s disgusting.” Catra’s gaze moved to Bow who glared Catra down, his mouth pressed into a thin frown. “Glare at me all you want, asshole. If it wouldn’t piss my Sparkles off, I would have kicked your ass out ten minutes ago. But despite the fact you’re a fucking jerk, I’m obliged to abide by my wife’s wishes. Sit down, shit up, and keep your hands to yourself.” Catra growled. Adora raised her hand causing Catra to sigh. “Yes?” She asked as Glimmer reappeared.

“So, wait, you’re serious? You and Glimmer ran off and got married in the middle of the night?” Adora asked.

“After my panic attack and teleporting all over the castle, confusing the staff. Yes.” Glimmer grumbled as she sat in her throne with a groan.

“Sparkles, you need rest. Go back to bed. I do have the authority to send you to bed, don’t I?” Catra asked as she resumed her seat, looking to Glimmer in concern. 

“You do, but we have a lot to do… And there’s a matter of announcements, Princess Prom… Fuck, I feel like death.” Catra crossed her arms.

“Duh, I told you what the side effects would be, but you’re the one who insisted. Anyway, I’m perfectly capable of helping make decisions around here. Either you LET me help you and go back to bed, OR we can do this the hard way with you throwing up every five minutes, which will extend this dumb meeting by at least another hour. I’m already tired of the dumb questions about us being bound, but the sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can get to brass tacks.” Catra grumbled.

“And I’m stubborn as hell, you know that. Agh. Okay. So last week we came to an impasse on the Princess Prom situation.” Glimmer gave a slight timid sounding squeak of a burp, causing Catra to give a short snort of amusement. “Oh, shut up, you.” Glimmer nudged Catra with a smile. “So any ideas on a theme?” Glimmer asked, hiccuping slightly.

“Last Princess Prom was done by Frosta, which I totally admit I kind of royally screwed it up, no pun intended. So with that, Frosta, if Glimmer agrees I would like you to be in charge of decorations. Perfuma, you’re in charge of flower arrangements.” Catra took the stack of papers from in front of Glimmer. “Rather than making Bright Moon show off, why not combine the efforts of the Kingdoms with the Alliance?” Catra flipped through the papers as Glimmer laid her arms on the table, her forehead on her arm, Catra reaching over to gently rub her wife’s back. “Gods, I keep forgetting how stubborn you are. Just don’t yak on the War Table…” Catra said absently.

“What about invitations, and the actual ceremony, and all that.” Glimmer muttered. 

“You sure you don’t wanna go back to bed, Glimmer, you look as bad as you probably feel.” Scorpia piped up from her seat next to Perfuma. Catra looked up, a slightly annoyed look on her face, “If you’re sick, we can wait until tomorrow.” Scorpia offered.

“Nah, we’re all here and if she wasn’t so stubborn, we would have called the meeting already. And she’s not sick, trust me, she’s far more dramatic when she is. Aren’t you, Sparkles?” Glimmer responded only with a rude gesture of her hand. “That’s my Sparkles… Now, where was I… hmmnn, theme can be discussed after Frosta and Perfuma have pitched ideas… Mermista, I know you hate my guts, but at least hear out the idea of singing dolphins and-Sparkles, you shouldn’t doodle on your itinerary.” Catra squinted at the writing beneath a rather crude scribble of Mermista. “Ummm, does that say kelp bar? I think it says kelp bar. I know Salineas has a great Dolphin choir, and I don’t know anyone else who would be able to come up with a kelp bar. So, that would be your thing, if you want. If not, then that’s not an issue.” Catra flipped a page while absently still rubbing Glimmer’s shoulders.

“Agh, only because it’s coming from Glimmer, not you.” Mermista grumbled. The Magicat nodded, her tiara sliding down her forehead. She reached up to gently poke it back in place.

“Now that we’re good on that… Adora, as ambassador to Bright Moon, would you mind going over the guest list and verifying any possible accommodations we might need to make for any of the guests?” Catra looked up to find that Adora was staring at her. “What?” The Magicat asked.

“Okay, this is a joke, right? You’re just jumping into queen mode like it’s nothing?” Adora questioned. Catra shrugged.

“I ran the Fright Zone for almost four years, I’m pretty sure Queen Consort isn’t much different than being second in command. Anyway is that an agreement or a refusal? I’m just reading Sparkles’ notes.” Catra rose a brow at the blonde who also rose a brow. “Adora, I don’t have the energy for your attitude. Yes. Or no. Simple answer for a simple question. Micah, if you don’t want me to kick you out, I would stop mocking me behind my back. Don’t think I can’t see you in the reflection of that window, thank you.” Catra still faced forward, though the sorcerer had been behind her, mimicking her in very poor taste since Glimmer’s return. 

“Well, yeah, do you have a guest list already? Princess Prom is five months away.” Adora pointed out. Catra hummed.

“I do believe the list is on Glimmer’s desk in her study. Sparkles, babe, is it-oh, well, that’s nice…” Catra gave a giggle as she noted Glimmer was fast asleep beside her. “I don’t know if it’s complete, but I can get you a copy after the meeting. And that’s all I have for Prom stuff. Let me see here… it’s not on the itinerary, but I would like to bring up a public Bonding Ceremony. As everyone is now well aware, Glimmer and I were impatient and we had a private ceremony last night. Talia has already entered it into the records. I would like to incorporate elements of traditions from all of the kingdoms, if possible. I want everything perfect for my Sparkles when we finally go public.” The feline smiled at her sleeping wife, her expression full of adoration.

“If I may ask, what… Prompted this… Impromptu bonding?” Perfuma asked with a soft therapist tone that Catra knew all too well from her sessions with the blonde. Catra sighed.

“Meeting dismissed, anyone who wants the full fucking story can stay, otherwise get out of my sight. Other than Adora, Mermista, and Micah, I’m requiring you to stay because I have favors I need from you.” Catra grumbled. When nobody but Bow left the room, Catra groaned reaching over to gently grip Glimmer’s shoulders. “Sparkles, Sparkles can you wake up for a minute, please?” Catra cooed softly in the pink haired woman’s ear. Glimmer groaned as she slowly sat up. “I pissed off Bow, by the way. Anyway, looks like we’re up for group therapy.” Glimmer groaned again, rubbing a hand over her face. 

“What happened now? I wasn’t paying attention.” Glimmer admitted, the sparkling queen suddenly looked more tired. 

“Apparently Perfuma wants the whole story and so does the rest of the Alliance, so spill it, Glim.” Mermista supplied. Glimmer leaned over so that she was using Catra’s left shoulder as a pillow.

“Oh. I had a nightmare last night that I was back on Prime’s flagship. It was a flashback to being beaten by Prime. Catra had stepped in, telling Prime to stop, that he was going to wind up killing me. Prime took exception to that and choked her out.” Glimmer paused, taking Catra’s hand in her own. Looking down to their joined hands, her expression becoming blank. 

“She got scared and teleported to my room. I didn’t realize she was there, threw a pillow at her and she kind of just laughed at me. I noticed that she seemed startled. Turns out, her nightmares, like mine, were getting worse. Like Perfuma suggested before, I used a distraction technique which brought on a stupidly personal conversation for the both of us.” Catra added as Glimmer seemed to snap out of her daze.

“We wound up talking about what happened during the war, and wound up confessing we had feelings for one another. We both felt kind of dumb-” Glimmer was cut off by a snort from Catra.

“Kind of? I do believe my, personal, phrasing was that I sounded positively fucking stupid.” Catra corrected. Glimmer rolled her eyes. 

“We BOTH sounded stupid. Adora interrupted, trying to rope Catra into looking for me because in my panic I teleported away from the guards who probably came to see why I woke up screaming my brains out. Catra tried to get me to calm down. Another panicked teleport found us back in my room. I think I was the one who suggested it first, Catra got defensive, then I got defensive, and we both decided it was enough of the charade.” Glimmer looked up to Catra who smiled softly leaning to press a kiss to Glimmer’s forehead.

“I made her tell me what she wanted and we went with it. We went to Talia, asked for the bonding ceremony, and of course she warned Glimmer of the slight technicality. Glimmer gave not a single shit, we took vows and poof, tadah, here we are.” Catra finished.

“Awwww, Wild Cat! I’m so happy for you!” Scorpia cooed while Frosta and Mermista mimed gagging.

“What’s the technicality, Catra? What did you trap Glimmer in?” Adora asked pinning the Magicat with a glare.

“Oh, our bond is permanent. We can’t reverse it. Not like I’d want to anyway. And if you’re insinuating that my wife twisted my arm, Adora, you’re very much mistaken. If anything I’m the one who goaded Catra into agreeing.” Glimmer shrugged as Catra gave a scowl. “Don’t pout, Horde Scum, your face is going to stick like that.” Glimmer teased, reaching up to tap Catra on the nose.

“You’re so embarrassing, Sparkles.” Catra grumbled, pushing her wife’s hand out of the way. 

“You love me though…” Glimmer cooed sweetly. Catra groaned playfully.

“Yes, I do. Any other annoying questions you guys wanna ask?” Catra sighed. Frosta scowled at Catra. “Go ahead, Frosta.” Catra noted with amusement that the Snow Princess seemed to be dying to speak.

“So, that doesn’t explain why Glimmer looks like she wants to die and you seem perfectly content in the role of Queen Consort.” Frosta pointed out. Suddenly Glimmer seemed to perk up again.

“OH! Can I tell them?” Glimmer asked. Catra rolled her eyes.

“Why don’t you tell your father first, then the others. Also, as I said to Adora, I ran the Fright Zone for a good three almost four years, Frosta. Ask anyone, I’m good at keeping people in line and I’m not afraid of a little authority. At this point the only person in this room that out ranks me is my wife.” Catra leaned back in her throne and crossed her arms over her chest as Glimmer attempted to stand, plopping back down with a short look of confusion. “You really need to take care of yourself. You haven’t eaten breakfast and it’s normal to be light headed when your blood sugar is low.” Catra shot a smug look at Glimmer who merely gave Catra a rude gesture. “Is that a threat, a promise, or an invitation?” Glimmer yelped as she got up from her throne, blushing brightly. Catra chuckled as the curvy queen practically bounced over to Micah who was pouting quietly in a corner of the room. 

“So what did you need Micah, me, and Adora for?” Mermista asked making Catra look to the table sheepishly.

“Well… You three know Glimmer best… and-” Catra was cut off by a loud hoot behind her as well as Glimmer’s rambunctious laughter. Catra’s ears perked up at the sound as she turned to peek around her throne to see Micah hugging Glimmer in glee. When he set Glimmer on her feet, he was grinning from ear to ear.

“Technically, she’s right, you do need to take it easy. With a Queen Consort, Bright Moon is in capable hands. I can’t believe it, your mother would have absolutely murdered you, you know that. First you sneak off and get married in the middle of the night, then you wind up pregnant. I’m so happy for you Glimmer!” Micah hooted as Catra turned back to the table with a sheepish look of glee.

“Sur-fucking-prise.” Catra chuckled, unable to check her expression. Micah joined the Alliance at the table, taking over Bow’s spot by Adora as Glimmer re-took her seat. “The magicat’s out of the bag, eh, Sparkles?” Catra smirked. Glimmer rolled her eyes.

“You’re such a pain, Horde Scum.” Glimmer grumbled. Catra nudged Glimmer gently with her Elbow.

“So, are you going to tell them, or not?” Catra nodded to the Alliance shooting the two looks of interest as Catra kissed Glimmer’s cheek.

“Oh.. Um… Well…” Glimmer looked to the table top, drawing circles with her finger. “Most of you are going to have complaints, but… Catra and I are expecting. I kind of… Maybe… Just a little…” Glimmer trailed off making Catra snicker.

“A little? A LITTLE? That’s the understatement of the year, Sparkles.” Catra laughed as Glimmer crossed her arms over her chest shooting Catra with a puffy faced glare. “You’re impatient is what it boils down to, Glimmer. During our super personal conversation I let it slip that I wanted kits. Glimmer got a hair up her ass and decided we were going to try as soon as possible. I TOLD her what the side effects would be, and that she would know if it worked or not because she’d feel like shit. I’ve known only a handful of people who magically induced pregnancy, and it is ROUGH.” Catra shrugged.

“Hold on. First we find out you and Glimmer had a bonding ceremony without telling anyone. Now we find out that you two have a KID on the way?” Adora stood from her seat, causing Catra to shrink in her seat, sliding downward as if to hide from the blonde, panic washing over the Magicat’s face.

“Uhh… Yeah?” The magicat questioned sheepishly.

“Adora, I swear to fuck, keep intimidating my wife, I DARE you.” Glimmer snapped, surprising the blonde.

“Are you both out of your MINDS? Glimmer, HOW are you okay with this? I mean I get it, she saved your life during the war. Did you forget what she did to your mom? Did you forget what she did to Elberon, to Salineas, TO BRIGHT MOON!?!” Adora had raised her voice to a high yell. Catra had all but disappeared under the table.

“ADORA OF GREYSKULL, SHE-RA OF ETHERIA, SIT THE FUCK DOWN!” Glimmer commanded loudly, standing for a moment before pulling her chair back. Adora stared in shock, resuming her seat as Glimmer knelt beside the table, the only part of her visible was her hand on the table for stability. “Catra, please come out.” Glimmer asked kindly as she peeked under the table.

“No.” Came the soft refusal. Glimmer sighed, standing slowly, annoyance radiating from the queen.

“We both understood that not everyone would agree with our choices. However, may I REMIND all of you. She wasn’t the only one who made mistakes during the war. My recklessness almost got us killed more times than I can count. I was the one who forced Scorpia to return to the Fright Zone and bond with the Black Garnet against her better judgement, it was my hubris and negligence that caused the fall of Salineas. You want to talk fuck ups, Adora? I basically gave Etheria to Prime on a silver platter. I turned YOU into a weapon. I nearly killed everyone in this damn room on the mere suggestion. If you can forgive me for being the universe’s biggest asshole, you can forgive Catra for the shit that happened with the Portal. My mother gave her life to make sure that ALL of us had a future, not just me, not just you, not just the Alliance, ALL of us. If you want to act like a self righteous priss, I can and WILL ban you from the Alliance.” Glimmer’s nostrils flared in anger.

“Glitter bug, calm down. Stress isn’t good for you or the baby. I understand that the two of you are adults, you both are free to make your own decisions, but this is a bit of a surprise, Glim. Neither of you told anyone what you were planning, and you both are acting different and I’m sure the others find it strange.” Micah said gently.

“I am afraid I must side with Glimmer and Catra. Catra had been brainwashed by the Horde. In all honesty, she thought she was doing what was best at the time. Glimmer also made severe mistakes that she thought was the best for everyone at the time. As I know too well from the weekly sessions Catra and I have as part of her rehabilitation, she has so much anger and guilt over what she did. Honestly, she can’t get better, she can’t BE better if we keep holding her mistakes against her.” Perfuma looked up to look at the other Princesses.

“It’s like Perfuma said, they’re two cheeks of the same ass.” Scorpia smiled brightly at Glimmer, an involuntary snort coming from under the table. Perfuma shot Scorpia a look making the taller shy woman blush. “Oops.”

“I understand that you’re jealous, Adora. Really, who wouldn’t be. I know for a fact how much it hurt to see someone you loved so dearly parading their lover around like a trophy. Not once, in the last four years, did you ever think about how Catra felt, did you? Catra has always seen herself as less, as nothing, as unimportant, and even useless. To this DAY.” Glimmer paused to slam her fist on the table, making the Princess Alliance jump in surprise. “To this day, Catra still apologizes, she always says the same thing that she’s not worth forgiving, but you know what, I forgive her simply because I know how bad she hurts. You have no idea what she’s done for me, for Etheria. If I can make her happy when nobody else could, when even her so-called best friend refused, then I will. You don’t know just how badly the biggest mistakes of your life can haunt you, Adora. You should be grateful that you never had to go through what we did. Be grateful you didn’t have to blame yourself for every little thing because you messed up that badly.” Glimmer closed her eyes, shaking her head as she looked to the table with a frown.

“Glimmer…” Frosta said softly.

“Look, I know it sounds like I’m being an asshole, Glimmer, but we just want what’s best for you…” Adora said softly, “If what’s best for you is Catra, then we really have no right to complain. It was… Just a shock that both of you didn’t say anything, and this was just so out of the blue.” Adora frowned as she looked away.

“They were both probably afraid that we would have tried to force them apart. I mean, you know… Half the Alliance pretty much has a grudge against Catra for one reason or another… But really… I’ve never seen Wild Cat smile that much, even when we took over the Crimson Wastes. Really, to see Catra happy makes my heart happy. Out of all of us, she deserves to be happy.” Scorpia gestured to the table with a pincer. “I know she never let herself truly be happy, as if the moment she would be truly happy someone would take it from her… I know Frosta, Adora, Mermista, you all have grudges. That’s fine, grudge all you want. But don’t deprive these two of their happiness just because you disapprove.” Scorpia looked to Perfuma, “We stand behind Glimmer and Catra’s decision, one hundred percent.” Scorpia looked to Perfuma who stood so that she could give her wife a kiss on the forehead.

“Catra asked for Micah, Mermista, and Adora to assist with the public ceremony. Simply because the three of you know Glimmer just as well if not better than Catra does. It’s been obvious that these two were pining for each other for YEARS.” Perfuma sighed.

“Agh. Fine. I guess if you put it that way…” Mermista grumbled. Micah sighed. 

“You know, When I married Angie, it was pretty much the same reaction from the Alliance back then. Angella was considered “Too Good” for me, I was just some lowly sorcerer from Mysticor. The incident with the Spell of Obtainment was a mistake not many remember, but at the time, it was the equivalent of Catra’s mistake with the portal. Your mother chose to find love in me, even after my mistakes. There are worse people in this world that you could have found to love. Love isn’t something that happens over night.” Micah looked to Glimmer as she looked up to meet her father’s gaze. “Your mother would have been pissed that you didn’t tell anyone, but she would have been proud of your choice.” Micah gave a warm smile. “At any rate, you should get some rest, you and your wife deserve some time together. I’ll pitch some ideas with the others and we can meet tomorrow to discuss, sound good?” Micah asked.

“Sure.” Glimmer said quietly. Micah gave a motion and the other Princesses began to filter from the room. Scorpia was the only one who remained after a few moments.

“Glimmer, I know Wild Cat can be a handful at times. And she can be rude and mean… But you’ve found a wonderful wife in her. I hope that the two of you take the rest of the day to enjoy one another. You BOTH deserve to be happy.” Scorpia gave Glimmer a fond smile before she turned, leaving Glimmer to her own devices. Glimmer sighed as she slid gently to her knees, peeking under the table to find Catra was sitting with her knees pulled to her chest, her face buried as soft sobs came from the magicat.

“Catra? Please come here?” Glimmer asked. Catra looked up, blue and gold eyes overflowing with tears. 

“Gods, this was stupid. I don’t know what I was thinking, Glimmer. All I do is fuck everything up. I don’t know why I thought that I could even hope to be your equal. Clearly, they think I fucking tricked you and made you do it. It’s my fault, and I’m so sorry…” Catra softly sobbed. Glimmer crawled under the table to sit next to Catra. Gently she gathered her wife in her arms, cradling her against her chest.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for, Catra, I made it clear that I was the one who technically made YOU do it. I was the one who pressured you into agreeing with me. You are more than my equal, Catra, you’re my wife, you’re the co-parent to our baby, and I wouldn’t change this for the world. Adora was jealous, she may have Rhys, but she knows that she lost you for good and that pisses her off knowing there’s one thing she wanted that she’ll never have. You’re mine, Catra, and when you and I bonded, I finally got to feel your happiness, your sadness, your emotion. I love you, Catra, please don’t let this ruin this for us…” Glimmer said gently.

“I’m just scared, Glimmer. What if the Alliance falls apart because of me? Because I made the choice to be your mate… Your wife?” Catra asked pulling back while looking to Glimmer with a miserable expression, her tiara had slipped down her forehead. Glimmer gave her magicat wife a soft smile. Gently she fixed Catra’s tiara before she met Catra’s lips with her own, her hand softly caressing Catra’s jaw. When Glimmer pulled back, she gently rested her forehead against Catra’s.

“I won’t let it. I know you heard Perfuma and Scorpia, as well as myself. We all support you. Mermista, Frosta, and Adora? They’ll take some time, but there’s plenty of time for them to get used to this… To us.” Glimmer kissed Catra’s temple.

“Hey Sparkles?” Catra asked.

“I’m listening, Horde Scum.” Glimmer returned.

“I love you.” Catra returned the smile. Glimmer giggled before she pulled Catra back into an embrace before the two of them teleported, finding themselves in Glimmer’s room. 

Later that afternoon, Catra had properly been introduced to the staff as Glimmer’s wife. Glimmer was cuddling into Catra’s side as they walked through the gardens.

“Your majesties?” Came the timid call of a servant. Glimmer turned, her hand still firmly holding Catra’s.

“Yes?” Catra asked gently.

“There are four requests to dine with you both. Lady Castaspella of Mysicor, Lord Micah of Bright Moon, Lady Adora of Greyskull, and Lord Bow of the Whispering Woods. I advised that this would be your first dinner as a mated pair, yet they all insisted.” The servant said nervously. Glimmer gave a huff before Catra gave her a gesture.

“On one condition. Bow is to bring Lonnie, and Adora is to bring Rhys. We will have dinner as a family, not as subjects and royalty.” Catra gave the servant a kind smile.

“As you wish, Queen Catra.” The servant gave the two a bow before dashing off to deliver the messages. Glimmer gave a hum giving Catra a look.

“Even now, you still have some shred of forgiveness for them… I guess that makes me the pettier of us.” Glimmer smiled as Catra sighed.

“It’s just not worth fighting over, Glimmer. Really. We all made our choices. I’ve also got a few tricks up my sleeve. Psychological warfare is my forte after all.” Catra grinned with a wink.


	3. Of All The Dreams Come True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra and Glimmer have dinner with the “Family”. After teasing and fun, Catra gets down to brass tacks with Rhys and Adora.
> 
> ~~~~~~~
> 
> Surprisingly, Lonnie let out a small, timid burp.
> 
> “Lonnie!” Casta gasped making the green eyed woman smirk sheepishly with an insincere “oops”.
> 
> “Pfffttt. Weak.” Catra commented as she held up a finger, a rather loud, but dainty sounding burp issued from the magicat. 
> 
> “Catra!” Casta chided as Adora began to snort in laughter.
> 
> “You BOTH suck.” Adora cleared her throat as a loud, full belch issued from the blonde making both Lonnie and Catra snicker.
> 
> “ADORA!” Casta’s mouth fell open in horror at the bad manners presented.
> 
> “Please. All three of you are absolutely pathetic. Watch and learn.” Glimmer spoke up as she snatched the fizzy beverage from Catra, gave her wife a smirk before downing the glass in one go. A second later a rambunctiously loud belch escaped the queen, causing everyone to stare at Glimmer who gave a timid: “Excuse me.” Catra grinned adoringly at Glimmer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crack. I was probably smoking CRACK while writing this. It’s beautifully stupid and I love it. (Also, per a conversation with my Super Pal Trio +1 in real life, I am NOT allowed to take Micah seriously, AT ALL.) Let it be implied, that Casta gave Catra permission to call her Aunt Casta. Micah keeps insisting that Catra call him “Dad” but she's not ready to cross that bridge yet. Also, this is filled with fluff, humor, and crack… Have I mentioned the crack yet? No? Well, Crack galore… We’ll get back to the serious stuff later, I promise. I just want these lovers to have a NICE family dinner… Complete with Bow and Micah being the disasters they are and everyone teasing everyone. *sips vodka*

Almost two hours later, Glimmer and Catra were being bombarded by Castaspella asking millions of questions about the pair. Glimmer sat with Catra to her right at the head of the table, Catra and Micah seemed to be having a small sorcery contest, as Micah was sitting to Catra’s right. Suddenly, Casta broke off mid sentence to clap her hands, getting Adora’s attention.

“Adora, sit up, and don’t slurp. You still have awful manners even after all these years!” Casta chided as Lonnie gave a snort. Adora silently flushed.

“Her manners have nothing on Catra. Remember when she shoved a ration bar in Kyle’s face and started a food fight? Man, Hordak was PISSED!” Lonnie giggled.

“Yeah? I almost forgot about that. Remember when I got pillow fights banned from the barracks because I hit Shadow Weaver in the face by accident?” Catra mused. 

“To be FAIR. You were trying to hit Lonnie, missed, didn’t see Shadow Weaver come in, and I’m sure I saw the bitch smiling when she left.” Adora added. “Remember when Lonnie shoved me out of bed because the one time I opted for late drills, Kyle and Rogelio thought I was sleeping in?”

“Mnnn, yeah, it was pretty funny to watch you flail around cussing and screaming like a banshee. But you know, I can’t tell you who’s snoring is worse: Bow’s or Adora’s.” Catra grinned as the archer choked on a bite he had just taken.

“I do NOT snore!” Bow snapped indignantly. Glimmer and Adora both giggled as Lonnie looked to Bow, raising a brow as if silently challenging Bow’s statement.

“Bow, you snore loud enough to raise the dead. Seriously, how do you manage to get ANY sleep?” Glimmer grinned, “Lucky for me, Catra doesn’t snore.” Glimmer giggled as she kissed Catra’s cheek. Surprisingly, Lonnie let out a small, timid burp.

“Lonnie!” Casta gasped making the green eyed woman smirk sheepishly with an insincere “oops”.

“Pfffttt. Weak.” Catra commented as she held up a finger, a rather loud, but dainty sounding burp issued from the magicat. 

“Catra!” Casta chided as Adora began to snort in laughter.

“You BOTH suck.” Adora cleared her throat as a loud, full belch issued from the blonde making both Lonnie and Catra snicker.

“ADORA!” Casta’s mouth fell open in horror at the bad manners presented.

“Please. All three of you are absolutely pathetic. Watch and learn.” Glimmer spoke up as she snatched the fizzy beverage from Catra, gave her wife a smirk before downing the glass in one go. A second later a rambunctiously loud belch escaped the queen, causing everyone to stare at Glimmer who gave a timid: “Excuse me.” Catra grinned adoringly at Glimmer.

“Ladies and Gents, we have been thoroughly shamed by my wife.” Catra commented as she took her glass from Glimmer who had begun to hiccup softly. “Next time, don’t chug it, Sparkles.” Catra kissed Glimmer’s cheek. Casta, who was sitting to Glimmer’s left, stared at her niece in horror.

“Relax -hic- Aunt Casta. -hic- It’s -hic- a Horde thing… -hic-” Glimmer gave her Aunt a dismissive wave. Micah burst into laughter.

“Your mother could have easily shamed all four of you, Angie was a champ when it came to belching.” Micah said confidently. Catra gave a snort.

“If I wasn’t holding back because of Aunt Casta, I would have made all of you look like wimps.” Catra said haughtily.

“Catra! That’s no way for a Queen to behave!” Casta snapped. Glimmer snickered.

“Relax, Aunt Casta, we’re not here as royalty and subjects, we’re all here as family. I mean, there’s not a single person in this room who isn’t like family to us, right, Glim?” Catra asked as she smiled to Glimmer. Glimmer nodded, holding up a finger as she sipped some water from a glass at her own place setting.

“That’s the idea anyway. Besides, what’s the fun in having dinner by ourselves?” Glimmer shrugged. Catra rolled her eyes.

“Boooorrriiinnnngggg…” Catra drawled.”Oh! Before I forget, Lonnie, how are things in the Fright Zone? It slipped my mind earlier, and it wasn’t on the itinerary, so I forgot to ask Scorpia and Perfuma.” Catra asked directing her attention to the taller woman sitting to Bow’s right.

“Oh… Well, the castle is now complete thanks to assistance from Dryl. Scorpia insisted we restore the old throne room, and use parts of the old barracks as a guest wing. It’s actually pretty cool. The Black Garnet was moved to the front gate. It’s absolutely MASSIVE. Entrapta and Scorpia worked wonders on designing it.” Lonnie explained. Catra nodded.

“To be expected, don’t Scorpia and Perfuma have a daughter?” Catra asked vaguely remembering something about a little princess when she last visited the Fright Zone. Lonnie nodded.

“She’s cute, but she’s super shy. She looks a lot like Perfuma, but she’s got a sting and pincers like Scorpia. I keep forgetting that Perfuma doesn’t let her come to meetings yet because she’s only four. She’s also super quiet, so she accidentally sneaks up on people. She likes to steal sonic arrows from Bow and scatter them to the four winds. We only find out about them when someone sets them off.” Lonnie rolled her eyes.

“Hey, it isn’t my fault that the little scamp is a little chaos machine! Wryn is just as big a sweetheart as Scorpia, but she can have attitude like Perfuma. She’s a real two in one package, really.” Bow laughed merrily. Glimmer and Catra giggled.

“Casta tells me you’re a researcher, Rhys, what is your focus of study?” Catra asked as the small blonde peeked around Adora, blinking deep chocolate eyes at Catra. The small Sorceress pointed lamely to herself, Catra nodded as if to silently urge the Sorceress to speak.

“Well, general studies, really. I’m not particularly gifted like Lady Castaspella or Lord Micah…” Rhys flushed, looking to the table. Casta sighed.

“Don’t let her modesty fool you, Catra, she’s actually quite good with magic. Unfortunately, she’s been researching portals for some reason.” Casta cast a look at the younger woman.

“Portals, eh? Fascinating, tell me more, Rhys.” Catra asked raising a brow. Rhys took a lock of her curly blonde hair and wrapped it around her finger, twirling it in nerves.

“Well, Adora gave me the idea… Essentially before the War, Etheria was in a pocket dimension called Despondos. When we were pulled out of it, it restored portal capabilities to both magic and tech. Unlike Queen Glimmer, who can teleport at will due to the power of the Moonstone, a portal ritual takes a lot of magic. The further you need to go, the more magic is required. Intergalactic travel is theoretically possible via magic, however, it would be extremely dangerous and possibly deadly to the person creating the portal. But if you were to incorporate tech and magic, it may be more of a reality than we originally thought. It would take a lot of experimenting, a lot more research, and so much testing. At the moment, it’s merely a theory, but it is something that I have looked into. As I said, my main study is general magic. There’s so much to learn, and so much to discover.” Rhys gave the magicat queen a radiant smile. 

“That’s actually kind of cool.” Glimmer nodded in approval.

“Yeah, she’s super smart and her research is second to none~” Adora giggled as she leaned over to kiss Rhys’ cheek. Rhys squeaked in surprise, her face turning a bright red.

“ADOOORRRAAAA~ Stop it!” Rhys squealed as Adora pulled her from her chair into her lap. The smaller blonde buried her face in her hands in embarrassment. Catra gave a snort as a servant gently set a new glass of a fizzy beverage in front of her.

“How are your dads, Bow? It’s been forever since we’ve taken a trip to the Library… Oh! Adora, you should SO take Rhys if you haven’t already!” Catra’s ears perked up. Bow gave Catra a skeptical look.

“Rhys has already been to the Library, Catra. As for my Dads, they’re okay I guess. They found a ruin in the Crimson Wastes near the Valley of the Lost. It doesn’t appear to be a First One’s Ruin though…” Bow saId carefully.

“Ever the busy bees, I see. Maybe they can teach some of that bad humor to Horde Scum…” Glimmer gave a knowing smirk to her wife.

“First of all, my dad jokes are top tier. Second, maybe they can teach you some bad jokes, because yours need work. Third, I love you, Sparkles.” Catra gave a smirk right back causing Glimmer to roll her eyes.

“You two are absolutely disgusting, I love it. So when are you planning the public ceremony?” Casta asked. Catra had the grace to look ashamed.

“Not sure, we have a TINY problem. With Princess Prom being five months away, Scorpia and Perfuma will be, no doubt, planning a ball or something to celebrate the Fright Zone being restored… Our timing hasn’t exactly been the best. Plus, with the little one, Glimmer needs to limit her activity level… Magically induced pregnancy is both quicker and more dangerous than a natural. To be honest, there’s quite a bit that could go wrong…” Catra hesitated as Glimmer squeezed her hand that she hadn’t let go of. 

“Relax, Horde Scum. I’m not incapable, just pregnant. You’ve done enough worrying for the last day to last me a life time. Wasn’t it your idea to have a nice family dinner?” Glimmer asked before she motioned to the others. Catra sighed.

“So you haven’t decided? Well, I for one, vote for after Princess Prom.” Casta said making Glimmer make a face. Catra frowned before making eye contact with Bow.

“Bow, when do Perfuma and Scorpia plan on opening the Castle to the public of the Fright Zone and Etheria?” She asked, Bow gave her another suspicious glare. 

“I think Perfuma wants to put it off until AFTER Princess Prom.” Bow stated shortly.

“Mnnn… Might be better to do so before then, Micah, what do you think?” Casta asked. 

“Well, there’s nothing wrong with in a month, now is there?” Catra groaned slapping a hand to her forehead at her father in law’s words.

“Permission to yeet this conversation out the window?” Catra asked.

“Permission denied. Aunt Casta, I would like for our ceremony to focus on Catra, rather than me. Whatever my Horde Scum wants, my Horde Scum shall get. Against her will or not. I want our day to be a celebration, and nobody knows how to party harder than my wife does.” Glimmer leaned in to kiss Catra, making the Magicat giggle sheepishly into the kiss.

“Woah, did Catra SERIOUSLY just giggle?” Lonnie inquired as the two queens parted.

“Glimmer has that effect on Catra, I think I’ve heard her laugh more times than I have in our lives in the span of just the last few hours.” Adora pipped up. “It’s kind of nice, if you ask me, and to think, Glimmer got Catra in a DRESS!” Adora giggled making Catra give her an annoyed glare. 

“First off, all you ever had to do was ask. Second, I can still be mean if I want to. Third, can we drop the subject of the Ceremony, please.” Catra gave Glimmer a look before she sighed.

“Fine, and are you okay over there, Bow, you’re starting to look pissed.” Glimmer asked, noting the glare that Bow was aiming at her wife.

“I just think it’s weird, that’s all. I stand by what I said earlier.” Bow grumbled.

“Tough tits, Arrow Boy, You’re just jealous that I have Sparkles all to myself now. Which, I mean, who wouldn’t be. Also, you weren’t there for the long boring story. To sum it up, our bond is permanent, magicats mate for life.” Catra shrugged. “Which reminds me, when the hell are you two going to tie the knot?” Catra asked giving Lonnie a smirk as the green eyed woman flushed brightly.

“Oh… Well…” Lonnie trailed off. 

“They got married in Mysticor last month. It surprised the hell out of me when I found out. Apparently Bow’s dads weren’t exactly super thrilled.” Adora grinned, peeking over Rhys’ shoulder grinning mischievously. 

“Oh-ho! You’re going to lecture us about a shotgun bonding but you won’t talk about YOURS?” Glimmer grinned as Bow groaned. Lonnie giggled.

“He’s just embarrassed, that’s all. George and Lance weren’t thrilled because they wanted to make it a huge celebration, I wanted it small and quiet.” Lonnie then gave a conspiratorial look to Casta, cupping a hand to her face, lowering her voice to a raspy whisper-shout. “He’s still salty that I made him wear a full tux.” Lonnie then gave another look to Bow who groaned once again.

“Lonnie, please shut up... “ Bow mumbled.

“Why didn’t you tell us, Bow? I mean yeah, all of Bright Moon knows about your fall out with Glimmer, but it doesn’t mean we wouldn’t be happy for you. Lonnie’s brave, beautiful, and sassy as fuck. There isn’t anyone on Etheria who would have been a better match for you. Here I was hoping for like a Best Friend Squad Triple bonding, but noooooooo….” Catra drawled playfully leaning back dramatically in her seat.

“Wait, are you serious?” Adora asked as Rhys finally looked up from her fit of embarrassment.

“Pffft, duh. Why do you think Catra decided that dinner with you guys would be fun?” Glimmer gave a snort of amusement. “She asked how I would feel about it, and I thought it sounded fun, personally. I mean between Dad and Aunt Casta, we could plan a MEAN party.” Glimmer shrugged as she took a fork and took a few bites of her largely ignored plate.

“Wait, this was all Catra’s idea?” Adora asked, finally allowing Rhys to slide back into her own seat.

“Sure was. At first I thought she was serious when she suggested it as a psychological tactic to get back at the two of you for what you pulled in the War Room earlier.” Glimmer shot a look to Catra who smirked smugly.

“I can’t believe you bought that. The four of us… Well, technically five of us, have been friends for years. It just wouldn’t be right to exclude all of you from our special day. It’s like Scorpia said: we didn’t want anyone to stop us. We realized where our happiness was and we didn’t want to deny that we both have depraved ourselves because of expectations. After the war, we kind of gravitated toward one another. We became our closest confidants, our secret keepers, our most trusted friends. We both found strength and acceptance in one another that nobody else seemed to be able to provide. In a way, everything that’s ever happened between the four of us was needed. It doesn’t mean that we love one another less, or that there’s no more affection between us all. We’re all the Best Friend Squad, and if we’re gunna do this, it’s going to be all of us.” Catra cast a grin to Glimmer.

“I couldn’t have said it better myself, Horde Scum.” Glimmer giggled.

“Well, I haven’t really thought about it… Have you, Rhys?” Adora turned to her small girlfriend who flushed nervously.

“Well, sort of. I mean, who wouldn’t want to be married to the legendary Princess of Power? It’s not really super high on the priority list, but I have given it a bit of thought…” Rhys admitted softly. Bow, Casta, Micah, and Glimmer gave collective coos of glee while Lonnie and Catra both pantomimed gagging playfully. Adora stood from her seat, dragging Rhys with her, scooping the smaller blonde up in a hug while laughing in pure happiness.

“Really? You want to? I mean I’m up for it if you are! Gods, are you guys serious, like a full on public ceremony and everything? Bow and Lonnie, me and you, and Catra and Glimmer! Gods, that would be so cool, don’t you think?” Adora finally set Rhys on her feet, Rhys looked up to meet the taller blonde’s gaze.

“If you’re okay with it, Adora… I mean… I’d love to.” Rhys flushed brighter as Adora swooped in for a kiss, the two blondes giggling happily. Lonnie took the moment to nudge Bow with her elbow.

“So, are we going to do this, or…?” Lonnie asked Bow sighed.

“I’m out numbered. If you want to, Lonnie, then why not?” Bow leaned over to press a kiss to Lonnie’s lips. Lonnie broke the kiss with a grin before she looked to Glimmer and Catra who were watching in amusement. “So, how ARE we going to do this?” Bow asked. Catra gave a frown.

“Good question… Think we can plan a triple bonding in two and a half months, Aunt Casta?” Catra asked looking to the sorceress who was looking between the three pairs, obviously deeply in thought.

“It’s doable, Catra… However, I thought you wanted to drop the subject.” Casta smirked at the Magicat. Catra rolled her eyes.

“I do, but Sparkles makes a good point, planning things is a bitch and I’d rather get the finer things taken care of than put them off til last minute. Plus, I like being dramatic just like my Sparkles does.” Catra leaned over to give Glimmer a kiss on the cheek. Glimmer playfully gave a grimace.

“Ewwww, Horde Scum slobber.” Glimmer giggled. 

“So, looking at the timing… We can make it big… But not super big. I’d say throw you all in gowns and be done with it.” Micah nonchalantly stated, sipping a glass of wine from his place setting.

“Nope. No. Absolutely not. I’ve had enough of dresses to last me a lifetime.” Adora grumbled, having finally stopped making out with Rhys who was cuddled into Adora’s chest, her face buried in Adora’s neck, as if hiding in embarrassment.

“But, you look so pretty in dresses…” Came Rhys’ timid opinion. Adora gave Micah a glare as Micah paid no mind, instead addressing Bow.

“Yours we can put a lace overlay over your abs so you can show off, what do you say, buddy?” Micah batted his ridiculously long lashes at the Archer.

“Ohhhh, that sounds, divine, Micah… Ohhh, and Catra’s can have a long train!” Bow retorted. Catra rolled her eyes.

“Only if Rhys and Lonnie get matching Veils.” Catra shot back with a scheming grin at Adora.

“OH! CAN I WEAR A SUIT!?!” Glimmer hooted making Micah laugh.

“How about this: Bow, Adora, and Glimmer can all wear suits as long as Catra, Rhys and Lonnie wear gowns?” Casta asked looking at the three couples in turn as Adora led Rhys back to the table and sat her in her seat before resuming her own.

“I was joking, Aunt Casta. I want a dress.” Glimmer pouted. Casta gave a puffy look of irritation at her niece before sighing.

“I, too, will opt for a gown, Aunt Casta. My only condition is that it must match Glimmer’s.” Catra frowned. “I kind of… Sort of... Maybe… Wanna look cute?” Catra mumbled looking away from her wife’s aunt. Lonnie and Adora both gasped in sarcasm.

“Hold on, you? Cute? Oh gods, Bow, are you hearing this?” Lonnie giggled. Catra glared at the dark skinned woman, her ears folding back in both annoyance and embarrassment.

“Now, now, I’m sure Catra wanting to look cute is completely different than what we expected, but hey… It can’t top how ridiculously adorable her sneeze is.” Bow smirked as Catra scowled at him.

“We don’t talk about my sneeze, okay? My sneeze does not exist.” Catra grumbled. Adora rolled her eyes.

“Anyway, I think it’s a good idea for Bow and I to wear suits, and the rest of us, gowns, what do you think, Sweet Spell?” Adora looked to Rhys who flushed, wrapping a strand of hair around her finger again fiddling with her hair in nerves.

“If you want… That’s fine with me…” Rhys practically whispered. Catra sighed before she stood from her seat.

“I’ll be right back, Sparkles.” Catra leaned down to kiss her wife’s forehead. “Rhys, Adora, can I borrow you both for a minute?” Catra motioned to the door, shooting both Blondes a look of interest. Adora and Rhys excused themselves before following the Magicat from the room. “Not exactly the most harmonious couple, are you?” Catra asked once the three were alone in the hall. The Magicat has her arms folded over her chest, looking between the two.

“We’re okay, Catra, this is just… A lot to think about…” Adora said slowly. Catra rose a brow at Rhys.

“Your partner doesn’t seem to thrilled, Adora. Rhys, if you have something to say, please speak up…” Catra seemed to catch the nervous glance Rhys was shooting between Adora and Catra. 

“Well… I…” Rhys flushed possibly as bright as she could go. “I’ve thought about it, and it would be a honor… but isn’t a wedding day supposed to… Well, be for just one couple?” Rhys asked, looking away from both her girlfriend and the queen. 

“Normally, yes. However, during our travels after the war… We saw in many cases, there were many happy cases of more than one couple being joined at once. Lonnie, Adora, and I may have a history as former lovers and even childhood friends. Bow and Glimmer may also have a similar history, but that doesn’t mean that you’re not welcome. You would be a new addition to the Best Friend Squad, a new member of our family. Rhys, you’ve given Adora a happiness I never was able to. For that, I would be delighted to be able to witness you and Adora becoming a mated pair. If it’s not what you wanted for you and Adora, tell us. Your happiness matters more than our trivial wants.” Catra approached Rhys and gently took the smaller woman’s hands in hers, “What would you want for you and Adora, tell me honestly.” Catra gave Rhys a soft look of worry.

“Well… I… I kind of don’t really want a big ceremony… I’m content in a small setting where I have less of a chance of being made fun of. I’m shy, I’m quite clutzy, and I just don’t really see a point in making a fool out of myself in front of all of Etheria.” Rhys said quietly.

“Oh, Rhys. Why didn’t you say anything?” Adora asked quietly.

“I didn’t want to disappoint everyone… You all seemed to be excited about it, and I didn’t want to ruin the mood…” Rhys said quietly. 

“You wouldn’t be ruining the mood, Rhys. I can talk to Aunt Casta, and we can all hammer out a guest list together of just our families and closest friends. That way, it will be people we are all comfortable with, and it will be small and intimate for all of us. I’m not big on crowds either, Rhys. Ask Adora, I may exude confidence, but I’m really super insecure. If there’s anything I know about you, it’s that you’re a kind and wonderful woman. Both you and Adora deserve to have a day of love to honor the both of you. If you aren’t comfortable with the idea, then it doesn’t have to be with us. A suggestion is merely that, a suggestion and nothing more.” Catra gave Rhys a soft look, releasing a hand and gently tucking some of Rhys’ blonde hair behind her ear. 

“It-it would be a honor, Queen Catra… I just... Well… I didn’t want to intrude…” Rhys stammered slowly. Catra shook her head.

“You wouldn’t be. It’s like I told Glimmer, we are all pretty much family. You, Bow, Adora, Lonnie, you’re all like siblings. Glimmer and I would be honored by whatever decision you make.” Catra paused, reaching to Adora, taking her hand and joining it with Rhys’. “The both of you are free to make your own decisions, together. If you have suggestions, stipulations, or even dislikes… We need to know so that we can make sure that all of us have the time of our lives. If the two of you would rather have a solo bonding at a later time, that’s your prerogative. Again, my suggestion to have a triple bonding was just that, a suggestion.” Catra looked to Adora with a small smile, “Discuss it, as a team, as partners. You and I failed, Adora, because we refused to communicate. Listen to your love, listen to your wants and your needs. The two of you deserve to work toward your happiness together, okay?” She asked cocking her head to the side.

“Who knew you were such a sap, Catra.” Adora snickered. Catra rolled her eyes. 

“I can be nice, you know. Besides, it helps your girlfriend is a cute, shy, little thing. Reminds me of how Scorpia used to be, honestly. You two take a minute, talk and listen to one another. You both have wants, but you will only find a decent compromise if you talk about it.” With that Catra gave the couple a wink, making her way back to the dining room.


End file.
